Fairy Tail's White Dragon
by moontear1234
Summary: A fatal error was made and the fate of two worlds changed. Having been raised by Igneel, Naruto quickly makes a name for himself in Earthrealm. NarutoXharem


A/N

This was a challenge issued by O Jordinio O called "The Dragneel Brothers". I accepted it, so here we are...

Admittedly I changed the title.

And yes, I do know there was another person with the epithet "White Dragon", but he and his team mate don't show up until after the time skip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail... If I did own either of these mangas, you could be sure there would be more topless women on motorcycles.

Chapter 1: Birth of a Dragon

A pit...

That's all he could describe his new prison as. His last few prisons had been utter hell, but this...

It was just an abyss.

Admittedly, this was the first time he was sealed in someone so young, it made sense that the mind had yet to develop.

But it was driving him mad! There was nothing in this realm. He felt nothing, he saw nothing, he heard nothing, and if he screamed nothing would come out.

It was as if he didn't exist and he hated it!

He was on the brink of going crazy!

But he sensed something.

Oh, did he rejoice in the feeling after two years of sensory deprivation. He dug into the feeling and realized it was the seal.

The seal that the damned Yondaime Hokage used to place him inside this... trash.

Enraged and crazed from the previous two years, he attacked the seal with all of his strength. He didn't know how long this small crack in the mindscape would last and he wasn't going to waste it. He would do anything to keep himself from going back there.

But what he didn't consider was that this seal was made from a contract with the Shinigami. This seal was powered by the epitome of death itself. The consequences of messing with it could be detrimental.

These facts went right over his head as with one last deafening roar, he forced all of his energy onto the seal, a desperate attempt to escape. His eyes lit up when he felt the seal start to distort. He continued pushing.

After 100 years of subjugation, he was going to be free!

-O-

Naruto, the pariah of Konohagakure no Sato, the unknowing jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and the unknowing progeny of Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage. There was much Naruto didn't know about himself, but the thing that was on his infant mind right now was the animosity that was always directed his way.

At two years old, he was not able to understand much, but like most people so young he was able to feel the emotions radiating from the adults around him. A majority of the adults always glared at him, he was too young to notice the glares themselves, but he felt the negative emotion behind them.

This caused him to wonder why they were glaring. What had he done?

He sat down in his small closet of a room that the matrons of the orphanage always locked him in just before dinner time. They usually left him with a bit of moldy bread, which he was thankful for, but today he had no such luck. There was no food; there was no light; just the sound of labored breathing coming from his malnourished body.

His blonde hair was matted down with dirt and grime accumulated from months without a shower. His enchanting blue eyes had dulled with distrust and fear. His face was marred with three birthmarks on either cheek, which looked a lot like whiskers. His "clothes", if you could call them that, were mere rags of what used to be a white shirt, which was too big for his body, and black shorts held up by a length of rope that he used as a makeshift belt.

His thoughts drifted to that old man that visited him frequently. Everybody treated him with the utmost respect. Everyone revered him; doing everything they could, short of bowing in his very presence, to show that they adored him.

Everyone called the old man 'Hokage-sama' and glared at the blond when he called him 'Jiji'.

Why did they hold him in such high regards while Naruto was treated like less than human?

These thoughts, although highly simplified, were passing through his head when a searing pain shot through his body, originating at his stomach.

The boy keeled over onto the floor and started to scream. He had never felt something like this.

His vision blurring, he struggled towards the door and started banging on it in hopes of alerting the matron of his situation.

Alas, the woman would have none of it.

"Be quiet! The boys and girls are trying to rest!" she reprimanded him.

"Tummy... hurt..." The boy gasped out with the limited vocabulary of a two year old.

Unfortunately he was met with silence as the matron decided to ignore him.

The pain continued to grow until he was in the fetal position, tears streaming down his face.

It finally occurred to him to lift up his shirt to look at his stomach and what he saw confused him. His stomach was warping and distorting constantly, and the area that was affected was quickly growing.

A few seconds later Naruto and the whole area around him was doing what his stomach had been doing, but at this point Naruto couldn't focus on that as it felt like he was being torn apart.

Finally the distorted area disappeared, taking Naruto with it.

-O-

This wasn't supposed to happen!

At first it looked like the seal might break but now his energy was being sucked out of him at an alarming rate. His regenerative abilities couldn't keep up with it and he was quickly being drained, soon to become nothing, as he was before the Rikudo Sennin brought him into this world.

He didn't want that to happen! This was all wrong!

He growled as he tried to hold onto anything he could. Anything that would help him retain independent thought, but it was a lost cause. He soon was absorbed into the human he hated so much.

His last coherent thought in this world was one of regret.

-O-

Igneel was shocked, as he just saw a... something plummet to the earth from some sort of portal. Whatever it was, it was powerful. But what he never would have expected was a malnourished toddler laying in the middle of a crater. What surprised him even further was that the boy was relatively unharmed.

What left him some-what unsettled was the fact that all of that power was coming from this one boy. It would utterly destroy any one else this young yet it seemed to have little to no effect on the boy. He didn't even have a magic induced fever.

But the real kicker was that the toddler's magical energy seemed to be _made_ for fire manipulation.

And that was all the motivation Igneel made as his eyes gleamed with finality, showing that he had made a decision.

It seems that Natsu, another boy he found recently, who was about 2 years younger, would have a brother.

-2 year later-

Two years ago Igneel would have thought it impossible for a child to be distrusting. They were supposed to be innocent and full of life.

But he was proven wrong.

For the first 4 months Naruto, the name of the child he found, was with him, he never even managed to get within 10 feet of the blond without said boy backing away and looking at him with fearful eyes. It brought up the question of what the boy's life was like up until then.

Regardless, he still managed to earn at least a bit of the Naruto's trust and for the last year and 8 months he had been teaching Naruto and Natsu how to talk, read, and write.

Pretty soon he would start teaching Naruto the basics of Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel was sure that would be enough to excite the usually quiet blond. The boy had been bugging Igneel to teach him how to make fire ever since he saw the dragon demonstrate his power and today was the day he caved.

Igneel was currently flying back towards the clearing where the boys usually kept to while he was away. He had a fresh kill that would feed the small boys for a while.

As he landed He smiled as he saw Naruto helping Natsu walk. Naruto had warmed up to Natsu nearly the minute he met him as a baby a year ago. He had taken the role of a big brother to the pink haired boy and wouldn't let anything he saw as a threat near him.

They had both ignored the loud flapping of his wings as he was coming near, as they had both gotten used to it, and only looked up as they heard the loud thump that signified he had landed.

The clearing in which they were staying was pretty convenient, having multiple things ready for their use. There was a small cave that they stayed in whenever it rained and there was a lake not too far away that they could bathe in.

"Tou-san!" Natsu yelled out as he ran, rather shakily, over to the dragon and hugged his snout as he kneeled down. Naruto was more reserved, choosing to simply walk over with a small smile.

At 4 years old Naruto was about 3'7", towering about 12 inches over his 2 year old brother. His wardrobe was dominated by white, a color that he had grown to love. He wore a white shirt and his shorts were the same except lined with a bit of black. His blond hair was no longer matted down, rather it spiked out in an untamable fashion.

Natsu was around 2'7" at the age of 2. His pink hair was almost as spiky as his surrogate brother's. His clothes held more contrast with his brother's, having both white and black in somewhat equal amounts. He wore a black shirt and white pants that were tied off at his ankles.

How Igneel continued to get them new clothes as they grew, they would never know.

Igneel sat back up and lifted the dead animal that was in his claw before placing it down nearer to the place where the boys had made make-shift beds.

"I brought food!" He said happily, earning a cheer from Natsu and a growing smile from Naruto. Despite the differences between the three, they all had huge appetites.

"Thanks Tou-san." Naruto said thankfully and walked out over with Natsu on his heels. He examined the meal and wasn't surprised to see a rather... erm... "Well-done" elk. The state of the meat didn't really bother him because he had gotten used to it pretty quickly. Igneel usually ate raw things so cooking was probably a new task for him. Adding that to the fact that the giant reptile didn't know the meaning of the word "restraint", Naruto was surprised his meals weren't ash.

He and Natsu quickly tore into the deer and ate while Igneel looked on. It wasn't long before the dragon interrupted their meal.

"I've decided I'm going to start training you today Naruto." He stated rather bluntly, making Naruto nearly choke on his food. Natsu just looked at them both for a second before going back to his meal, not really understanding what the impending conversation was about.

"R-really?" The blond asked, hoping this wasn't some joke. Igneel only nodded his head in confirmation.

"We're going to start by..."

-1 month later-

Naruto grumbled as he sat in lotus position. He never was one for meditating. No matter how calm he seemed most of the time, he was never good at relaxing and clearing his mind.

He remembered how Igneel laughed at how crest-fallen he was after said dragon explained the first part of his training. Even then pranks were quickly forming in his head.

Let's just say that it wasn't the greatest month for the fire dragon.

Anyway, his surrogate father had promised him that this was the day that they _actually_ start training (though Igneel had continued to try and argue that his training had already started).

The fire dragon was currently sitting in front of Naruto waiting for him to be ready. As soon as Naruto opened his eyes Igneel started to tell him how to make the fire.

"Listen, Dragon Slayer magic is very difficult to learn and utilize properly. It's not so much that it's complicated, it's that Dragon Slayer magic almost literally makes you the epitome of that element." The red reptile explained, going into lecture mode.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in thought, not fully understanding some of the words his father used.

"And... how do I make myself the 'epitoom' of fire?" Naruto asked, making Igneel chuckle at him.

"You've already been doing that through this past month. During your meditation I slowly fed some of my own energy into you, and you, being in a meditative state, were easily able to circulate it into your own magic reserves." At the end of the speech Naruto could have sworn he heard Igneel mumbling about 'people cheating' and 'lacrimas' before he started up again. "Now, I want you to focus your magical energy onto your hand."

Naruto did as told, concentrating on sending magic towards his hand. This went on for a few minutes and Naruto was starting to get a little agitated. And that's when it happened.

Fire suddenly burst from his hand and Naruto could feel his eyes widening and looked towards Igneel only to see that his eyes had widened as well.

His flame, instead of the common red, was white.

-4 years later-

Igneel observed his two sons sparring with each other and a sense of pride swelled in his heart.

After teaching Naruto how to make fire it wasn't long before Natsu was ready as well. It was made easier as this time around he had Naruto to help teach him. Both of them had come far in the past four years.

Despite Naruto's flame's unique color, it was found out rather quickly that it was no weaker than the regular fire; it might have even been a little stronger. But the flame held other unique properties that the fire dragon couldn't seem to figure out.

The most important thing about Naruto's training, is that he never seemed to stop. Even when he was supposed to be sleeping, he just meditated and managed to regain his energy over night. What Naruto did during his meditation was unknown to Igneel.

Because of his devotion to training and his natural talent he had grown leaps and bounds in power, but that's not what worried Igneel.

What worried him was the downside to Naruto training so hard, the fact that the blond had become distant and almost short tempered. The only time he really came out of that shell was when he was sparring with Natsu.

Speaking of Natsu, the pink haired boy had also grown much over the years. He had Igneel's tendency to take things over-board so the fire dragon found himself putting out forest fires rather frequently.

Igneel was brought out of his thoughts by a shout from Natsu, signifying an attack that would indubitably lead to more destruction of the land that they were supposed to live in.

It was at that point Igneel decided to end the spar.

"Alright that's enough for today." He said loudly with enough finality that Natsu ended his attack immediately.

"Aw," Natsu pouted. "I could've won this time!"

His statement was contradicted by the contrast in damage between the two brothers; him being roughed up quite considerably and Naruto only having a few tears in his clothes.

Igneel just smiled at his youngest child.

"Why don't you go wash up? I have to talk to Naruto." Natsu looked between his two family members before shrugging and retreated towards the lake.

Naruto turned his attention towards his surrogate father and gave him a questioning look.

"Naruto, why do you push yourself this hard?" Igneel asked with the some-what sad eyes of a parent yearning to understand their child. "Why do you need so much power?"

These questions made Naruto look at the ground in thought before he clenched his fists.

"You've told me stories about powerful mages like Zeref and how there are mages somewhere out there that could defeat even a dragon..." Naruto started as he looked up at his father. "Tou-san, to tell you the truth this both scares and excites me. I'm scared because there are people out there that could harm the people I love, and yet excited that there are such challenges out there in the world. I want to get stronger to both protect my family and rise up to these challenges."

Igneel's eyes softened as he gazed at his eldest son.

"Listen Naruto, it's good to want the power to protect the people you care for, but isolating yourself will make you lose those people. You can't let power become your reason for life." Igneel explained. "And besides that, do you really think there is someone who could possibly be a match for me?"

The dragon's blatant arrogance, or perhaps it was just confidence, made Naruto smile. Igneel, seeing that he was getting through to the blond, continue;

"Now go do something, I'm gonna' take a nap." The giant reptile muttered tiredly.

-3 years later-

Naruto had just turned 11 and he had completed all the training Igneel could give him. Now his father had sent him out into the world for a month for some real world experience. Sadly, Natsu still had some work to do so he had to make the trip alone.

Naruto had changed much over the past 3 years. He was already almost five feet tall at the age of 11 and he had gotten pretty strong, having lean muscles that were good for speed. His clothes had changed now as well. He now wore a ragged white jacket opened, revealing his muscular figure and the black lining of the jacket. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up and the collar was upturned. He also wore white baggy pants that were brought in with bracers at his ankles and a black sash around his midsection with a design that held a resemblance to dragon scales (it was a gift from Igneel, Natsu got a scarf). (1)

As he walked through the town he had come to he found himself wondering what the point was. There was not a single person in this town that looked like they could put up a fight. What kind of experience would he get if not through fighting?

Igneel said something about 'socializing', but he didn't see the point in that either. It's not like he would ever see these people again.

He sighed and looked towards a tavern just as his stomach growled. He looked in his wallet to see the money Igneel had inexplicably acquired for him. He seemed to have enough to buy some food so he entered the tavern and sat down at the bar, earning a raised eyebrow from some men and women in the building.

He glanced at the bartender.

"Got any food?"

He was met with silence from the semi-shocked man, though he was the only one silent as the noise from people having a good time soon returned after the slight pause.

The bartender soon got over his shock and asked what the blond in front of him wanted. After receiving the order, he quickly passed it to the back room in which a cook resided.

Naruto quickly grew bored and started to unintentionally eaves-drop on the surrounding tables until one caught his attention.

"You rounded up the slaves? Good we'll ship them out tonight..."

That was the only sentence he heard before it was once again drowned out by the noisy crowd. It was all he needed to come to the decision of finding and destroying this slave trade operation.

Naruto treasured freedom and had always thought the lowest of those who would deny others their freedom.

Plus he might be able to get a good fight from it.

-O-

Naruto followed the two people he had heard at the bar all the way to a clearing in the forest. He could smell salt signifying that they were close to a body of water.

There were tons of people in chains around the campsite, each of them having a sort of dead look in their eyes. They also looked pretty malnourished, which confused Naruto as he thought you'd want slaves to be healthy.

It really didn't matter as all hell broke loose a moment later. Naruto jumped out of the bushes and started beating up the slavers, releasing the slaves in short order.

The whole thing barely lasted a minute and after a tearful thank you from many of the freed people, he was alone with many unconscious slave traders.

He walked over to one of them and kicked him awake.

"Yo, I was wondering where you were going to send those guys?" He asked in a way that made him seem more innocent than he was.

But it obviously didn't work to calm the guy down as he was shaking in his boots at what this kid could do.

"W-we were going to bring them to an island pretty far out that way," He pointed towards the direction the smell of salt was coming from. "I'm not sure what they do to them there, but they pay a lot of money per shipment."

Naruto nodded and knocked the guy out again before heading towards the body of water.

-O-

"Never again..." Naruto moaned as he leaned over the side of a fairly large boat. As soon as the boat started to move he learned something new about himself.

He had horrible motion sickness.

The captain of a merchant boat he had chartered came over to him laughing. He was a large man that smelled of alcohol most of the time. Naruto couldn't remember his name, though he was sure they were introduced to eachother.

"Wha's the matta' lad? Got a might bit o' sea sickness?"

Naruto just groaned in response and made a vow to himself right then.

He would find a way to travel without this happening.

"Well I jus' came over to tell yeh that an island has been spotted. It could be the one yeh were searching fer'" The captain said, his accent pretty heavy. "Although, I dunno' how yeh plan on us docking wit'out 'em attackin' us."

"Got... it covered." Naruto managed to say between dry heaves. After that, he pushed himself over the railing and into the water, surprising the captain who immediately looked over-board for the boy, finding that he was waving from down in the water, any signs of motion sickness no longer visible on his face.

"I'll quickly swim to shore and divert their attention, you just focus on getting docked, and again, thank you captain."

"Wha, are yeh kidding lad? 70,000 gems plus one mission request for free as long as I make it to yeh personally, all in exchange for helping yeh save a couple o' slaves? Goodness lad, if me common sense di'n't tell me to do it, then me sense o' decency wou' have."

Naruto just offered a nod before swimming surprisingly fast towards the shore.

-O-

After reaching dry land, Naruto used a bit of fire to dry himself off and made his way in land. So here he was, the blond looked at the partially finished tower in front of him. It was obviously what they needed so many slaves for, he just wished he knew what the tower was for.

He sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"No point in wasting time thinking about it, in a few minutes it won't matter what the tower is for... excuse me, _was _for"

-O-

"Are you okay, Erza? Where's Jellal?"

"Are you stupid? Look at her! Of course she's not okay!"

"But where's Jellal?"

The scarlet haired girl just looked away as the final question left her cellmates' mouths.

"I bet they took him in her place. The bastards!" One of the younger ones, one of Erza's friends, pointed out dejectedly only to be hushed by an elderly man.

But it seemed to be then that another one of the kids had had enough.

"Waaah, I want to go home!" The white haired boy cried while the others tried to console him before-

"What's all that racket?" one of the guards yelled as he and another gaurd entered the cell in order to shut them up.

"Please calm down Sho-"

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion caused everyone to look towards one of the halls as voices echoed with contradicting commands of "Retreat!" and "Kill him!".

"What's the matter? Why is everyone running?" Another voice echoed, this one sounded a lot younger but at the same time it was eerily calm. "I'm just a kid, aren't I? That's what one of you assholes said so why can't you 'take care' of this kid?"

_BOOM!_

Another explosion followed shortly followed the younger voice.

"I'll tell you why. You're messing with the great Naruto Dragneel!"

_BOOM!_

The voice and explosions were getting closer to the prison room and everyone there tensed up, their bodies not being able to do much else, as their eyes practically glued to the hall that led into the room. They could hear footsteps as the sound of screaming and destruction died down. The footsteps slowly grew louder and they tensed even further as it sounded like the intruder was about to enter.

Their suspicions were proven right, though their expectations weren't, as in walked a small boy who looked no older than 11. He had blond hair and white clothes. They all quickly noticed the whisker like scars on either one of his cheeks. A calm smile was on his face, as if he didn't just break into a seemingly well guarded tower and single handedly fought his way to one of the lowest levels.

The guards broke out of their stupor and charged at the boy, pointing their weapons at him. Unfortunately (for the guards) they were quickly disposed of with what looked like white flames.

The prisoners looked amazed at the magic this boy possessed. They froze when he glanced at them. That is, until he smiled somewhat warmly at them.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Dragneel and I'll be your savior for today! Please follow me in a semi-orderly fashion towards the boat I have stationed at the docks." He said cheerily while keeping his calm smile.

-O-

Naruto felt another glance at his back from that red haired girl who was in the prison as they walked out of the tower to the outer grounds, fighting guards along the way. It seemed she didn't fully trust him, which was perfectly fine with him. After all, he was there to help, not make friends (although he was initially sent out into the world to socialize).

Suddenly Naruto tensed and he dodged a blast of magic.

They all turned to see a group of mages had managed to find them, not that it was particularly hard to do.

Naruto cursed under his breath and his whole body caught on fire. He rushed towards the opposing mages, dodging many attacks, and managed to beat most of them, but one managed to get past him and was aiming at that red haired girl.

Naruto cursed a bit louder, not being fast enough to intercept the already released magic, he saw an old man move to take the hit for girl. Naruto grit his teeth in frustration and slammed his hand onto the ground.

"Karyuu no Hono no Kabe! _(Fire Dragon's Wall of Flame)_" Suddenly a wall of white fire appeared in front of the old man, taking the brunt of the magical attack, making it far less fatal for the geezer.

The last mage was dealt with quickly after that and the wall of fire dissipated.

"Are you okay oji-san?" Naruto asked, his calm aura quickly returning.

The old man laughed.

"Thanks to you, yes. And please call me Rob!"

"And what about you Red?"

A tick mark appeared on the back of the scarlet haired girl.

"My name is Erza!" She yelled, then she adopted a thoughtful look. "You guys get to the boat, I need to go get Jellal."

Not waiting for an answer, Erza quickly ran off to find her friend.

"I-is that okay?" A slightly perplexed Naruto asked the old man beside him.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Erza is strong so unless she comes up against another mage I think she'll do fine. And they would have sent all the mages out by now." Rob explained, earning a nod from the blond, and with that they started to run towards the docks.

-O-

Naruto sat on the docks, his feet lazily hanging over the edge. He wasn't an especially patient person, though his calm exterior gave that illusion, and he was starting to get sick of waiting.

"Naruto-san! Erza-nee should've been back by now!" He heard that white haired boy yell from on the boat. What was his name...? Shoo?

Anyway, that was the last straw for Naruto as he got up to go searching for Red.

-O-

When Erza found Jellal he was tied to the post, but when she tried to get him to come to the ship with her, he started talking about true freedom being with Zeref, killing plenty of guards in the process of explaining his point. Erza had pleaded for him to come with them off of the island, but all she got in response was a push with his new magic that sent her flying away.

"Fine, if you want to leave so bad, then go by yourself." The blue haired boy said with a crazed look on his face.

"By myself?" Erza asked incredulously with a frightened look in her eye.

"The others belong to me." Jellal continued, ignoring her interjection. "I'll need sufficient man-power to complere the Tower of Paradise... You don't have to worry; I won't be like those guys. I'll give everybody clothes, give them food, and let them rest. Because laboring under fear and brutality is much too inefficient..."

"What are you talking about?" Erza commanded. "Everyone is already on the ship, they're waiting for us! They'll never come back to this island to work!"

Jellal's lips contorted into a cruel smile.

"Those guys never told them the purpose of their labor. I will tell them that the true purpose of their work is to revive a great magician known as 'Zeref'"

"So that was the goal of this tower..." They both turned to see Naruto standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Naruto-san!" Erza exclaimed in surprise and slight relief.

"Yo, Red." Naruto said, his serious attitude breaking in an instant, being replaced by lazy looking eyes and a calm, comforting smile.

"Who are you?" Jellal asked, the smile gone from his lips.

"Well if you had listened to your friend there, you'd know my name is Naruto, but if you want a more detailed description," He paused to crack his knuckles before adopting a fighting pose. "I'm the guy about to kick your ass for meddling with forces you know nothing about."

Jellal looked disinterested before raising his hand, sending Naruto crashing into the wall, kicking up a lot of dust.

"Naruto!" Erza yelled.

Jellal started to laugh.

"Ha! Now you see, nothing can match the power Zeref ga-"

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick!" They looked towards the voice and as the smoke cleared, they could see Naruto on the ground looking like he was about to throw up.

If the situation weren't so serious, Erza was sure she would've sweatdropped.

"Man was supposed to travel on his own two feet. That's the way the gods intended." They could hear Naruto groan softly as he held his stomach.

Jellal had had enough, he raised his hand to finish the fool only to find he wasn't there anymore. He heard movement behind him and turned quickly, only to receive a punch to the face, sending him flying down to where Naruto had previously been.

Jellal glared up at Naruto and his eyes widened in realization. There was not one mark on the blond to suggest that he was even remotely injured by the blue haired boy's last attack.

"I'm sorry... but a beginner like you isn't going to be a match to someone who's trained their entire, admittedly short, life." Naruto said, nothing but confidence laced in his voice. "Since you seem to be a friend of Red over there, I'll leave that love tap as enough for now. I have to go make sure Red and the rest get off this island. I suggest you do the same, 'cause now that I know the purpose of this tower, there's no way I'm not destroying it."

Naruto picked Erza up and with a burst of speed he managed to dodge another attack and made his way back to the docks.

-O-

"Okay, you guys should get going." Naruto said, placing Erza down on the docks.

"What about you?" The red head said with worry in her voice.

"I've still got to destroy the tower. Don't worry; I'll do a sweep to make sure Jellal took my advice."

"That's... Thank you..." She almost whispered, then looked down with a slight blush. "W-will I see you again?"

Naruto looked surprised for a moment before regaining his composure.

Erza, having been looking down, didn't see any of this but was surprised when a hand landed on top of her head. She looked up to see the blond smiling warmly.

"We will meet again Red-chan, I can feel it!"

Erza bristled at the nickname.

"My name is Erza!"

Naruto laughed and began walking back towards the tower. Erza watched his retreating figure, her angered face melting into a small smile, before she turned towards the boat and ran on board.

-O-

"So how was your time in the outside world? Meet anyone?" Igneel asked with a small smirk on his face. He could clearly smell a girl's scent on Naruto, and this made him completely forget the fact that Naruto came home early.

His suspicions were only fortified when a very tired Naruto started to sport a very slight blush, one that almost anyone else would've missed.

"It wasn't like that..." Naruto insisted tiredly, walking to his 'bed' and laying down, falling asleep almost immediately, promising himself he'd explain the situation with the Tower of Paradise to Igneel when he woke up.

-1 year later-

Igneel looked sadly at the sleeping figures of the two boys he had come to think of as his own sons.

He turned away and walked a distance away before he started to flap his wings, only to stop as he felt a presence behind him.

He looked and saw it was his eldest son looking uncharacteristically serious.

"You're leaving for good this time, aren't you?" Naruto asked. How could he have not noticed? It was obvious over the past few months that the massive reptile was trying to make them more self-dependent. Disappearing for days at a time, making them take care of themselves during that time by hunting and training themselves.

Naruto had quickly realized what Igneel was doing but he wasn't going to object, everyone had to 'leave the nest' at some point.

That didn't mean he wasn't sad about the situation, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Igneel leave without saying goodbye.

Igneel looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Yes Naruto, it's for good this time."

Naruto grit his teeth, a rare sign of frustration.

"Without even saying goodbye?" Naruto surprised Igneel once again by actually shouting. "Do you know what this will do to Natsu? He idolizes you like you were a hero!"

"Naruto please, I know you are level headed enough to realize that you and Natsu need a fresh start among other humans. You need to understand this."

Naruto looked at Igneel with a face of apprehension.

"But I guess it's good that you followed me, I have one last thing to tell you. But before that, I need you to understand that the only reason I didn't tell you this earlier was because I was unsure of how it would affect you." Igneel paused, and after earning a nod from his eldest son he continued, "The day I found you, you had fallen out of some sort of gap in space. I think it's entirely possible that you don't even come from Earthland."

Naruto looked shaken at the information. He had readied himself for something heavy, but this...

Actually, as he went over it in his head, he quickly realized that it didn't affect him that much. So he was from a different world? It's not like he would go on some huge crusade to find his true heritage. Hell, if he was gonna do that he would of done it years ago (it was pretty obvious that he was adopted).

Naruto quickly regained his composure and looked up at Igneel.

"Why would that affect me, you over-grown lizard?" Hey, he might not have been affected by the information itself, but the fact that Igneel didn't trust him with it annoyed the hell out of him.

The fire dragon growled at the nickname.

"Watch who you're talking to, you hairless ape! I could burn you faster than you could say 'I'm sorry'!"

"Bring it on; I'll kick your ass from here to my world!"

They both glared for a moment before they smiled again.

"I've got to go Naruto, take care of Natsu."

Naruto didn't say anything, yet as he watched Igneel fly away tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Good bye Tou-san."

-O-

Natsu opened his eyes and sat up groggily. He heard a light pounding and turned and saw Naruto punching a tree moderately hard.

He looked around and wasn't too shocked that Igneel wasn't there, as that was a regular occurrence now, but he was shocked that there was no warning that he was going this time.

He decided to ask his brother about it.

"Hey nii-san, when's tou-san getting back?" He asked tiredly and was surprised and alarmed when Naruto turned around with tear stained eyes.

"He's not coming back Natsu, he left for good this time."

Natsu shot up from his 'bed' immediately.

"What?" He asked frantically as he ran over to Naruto. "Why? Why would he leave us? We have to find him!"

Naruto just looked towards the ground.

"Nii-san, we have to find him, right?" The pink haired boy asked desperately. "We'll find him, right?"

Naruto looked back up at Natsu and smiled.

"Yeah, we'll find him."

-End Chapter-

A/N

Well I guess that's that. I've been told that my scene transition is kind of jumpy, so please, if you see that here, point it out and give me ways to fix it.

Now I'm not entirely sure how Dragon Slayers get their powers, but since second generation Dragon Slayers get their powers from a lacrima, I can only assume that first generations get theirs from dragon magic infusing with their own.

I'm also sorry about the captain's accent, I was just trying to get some experience with accents…

1: For the clothes, imagine Grimmjow's jacket, with Kid Buu's pants (excluding the Majin "M" on his sash).

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review.


End file.
